Zachary Goode
Zachary Goode was a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys before he left to refrain to to be recruited to the Circle of Cavan He participates in the trip to Gallagher Academy. Physical Description He is described as having broad shoulders, brown hair with dark eyes that look like his mom's, and it is stated by Cammie that, in the blurry reflection of the elevator doors, he resembles Cammie's ex-boyfriend Josh. He's just hot. He has hair a little longer than a buzz-cut. Personality He's sarcastic, he's funny, he's sweet, he's charming, he's a know-it-all, he's cocky, he's sexy, he's. . . Zach! He is actually very sweet but he still has his cool guy reputation going on. He can dance and is a very skilled spy. He keeps his cool but is very strong. He is a mysterious, often cryptic guy. He tends to get involved in all the mysteries in the second and third book, often showing up just before or after a big event happens only to disappear or come up with a good excuse. To Cammie, he is a witty boy who seems to know just about everything. Cammie often finds herself thinking about how mysterious boys can be, and well, that pretty much is the second best word to describe Zach, after "sexy"! In the second book, he is chasing Cammie, who is playing hard to get, but that changes in the third book. In the 4th book it was stated he was afraid Cammie would treat him differently if she found the truth about his mom. Family According to the fourth book, his mother used to be a Gallagher Girl but is now leading one group in the Circle of Cavan (she was the woman on the roof, the one who was trying to kidnap Cammie). Zach didn't want to tell Cammie because he didn't want to lose the one person that didn't see ''her ''when they looked at him. That was why people were always wary around him and because the people part of the circle didn't kill him. The rest of his family is unknown. He is an only child. Relationships Zach likes Cammie, but is afraid of showing his love for her. Throughout CMH, Zach flirts with Cammie and teases her. Nicknames her, "Gallagher Girl" and often calls her that. When they first met, it was on a CoveOps assignment and Zach was appointed to tail her by Solomon in CMH. She gets to the ruby slipper showcase four seconds late, and tells Mr. Solomon that no one followed her there, only to see Zach step out of the shadows, and at that time Zach says,"Hi again, Gallagher Girl" and Cammie replies saying,"Hi, Blackthorne boy" to everyone's surprise. Towards the end of CMH, Zach dramatically dips Cammie and kisses her. But their relationship is strained in the third book, DJGH, because Zach has some secret he isn't allowed to tell Cammie and also Cammie found a note in Zach's jacket's pocket at the end of DJGH for Cammie that says "have fun in London", In the first chapter of Only The Good Spy Young (link on Ally's website) Zach wants to get close to her, and is back to being his cocky but caring self, for Cammie. Showing a little bit more love for her, and starting to let her (Cammie) in. Throughout Only the Good Spy Young, Zach is not at all hesitant in showing his feelings for her, often reaching out to touch her and put his hands to her face. One numerous occasions have they found themselves together, including the time when Cammie wakes up to find Zach's arms around her in bed, or the time when they are close together in the ridge where they share a long kiss. Zach also feels that he takes responsibility in looking after Cammie, often saying to 'be careful'. At the end of Only the Good Spy Young, Zach asks Cammie to run away with him for summer vacation to find leads of the circle, and to finish her father's mission and keep everyone around them safe. Cammie turns him down saying simply, "I can't leave with you, Zach." Towards the end of Only the Good Spy Young Zach and Cammie share a few kisses. At the end of the Only the Good Spy Young Cammie says, "And now...well...now I am going to sneak out of this mansion by myself one more time. Now I'm going to leave here, and spend the summer trying to find them. I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have answers." Which leaves Zach's relationship with Cammie on hold and unkown until the next book... Category:BI Students Category:Male Category:BI Alumni